According to the hot deployment, an updated version of application is deployed to a server without stopping the server so that the updated version of application may be applied to an application server which processes a service without causing the interruption of the service of users. A plurality of servers is operated in a distributed environment and the service is also processed in the plurality of servers.
A time when the application is applied may vary for every server, depending on the order of deploying an updated version of application to the servers. When a latest version is requested for a service to a server to which the updated version of application is not applied, an error may be incurred or an incorrect result may be returned.
There is a problem in that if an older version of application remains after deploying the updated version of application, the memory may be insufficient.
Therefore, there are demands on a method of matching the consistency of the application to the updated version in the distributed environment and a method of removing a version of application resource before being updated, in the art.
Korean Patent No. KR20027000225 discloses a method of loading a class related to an application program.